User blog:Johnarch77/Noven the Formless Blade
Lore Over 300 years ago, the Akosai clan became one of the powerful clans in Ionia, but they isolated themselves in an island east of the archipelago. The Akosai has been known to revere and worship the water as their protector. No one dares to visit or attack the island of Akosai as unwelcomed visitors either gets swallowed by gigantic waves or dragged deep by a whirlpool, and only the Akosai merchants sail the waters safely. Just a few members of the clan desire to see the outside world, almost all them them are curious children, and one of them is Akosai Noven, the young successor. While most of the people in the island feel contentment by the protection of their deity and enjoys the peaceful days within the island, Noven feels like a prisoner. Desiring for his own freedom, the young lad had intended to escape by sneaking into one of the merchants' carriage, in which he succeeded. Believing that he is still being protected by their deity's grace, Noven is courageous by himself. He alone ventures the unfamiliar lands of Ionia. While wandering in a forest mountain, Noven was chased by a pack of hungry mountain wolves, and was saved by a swordsman. Worried that he would be returned back to the Akosai's island, Noven lied when he was asked about his identity, telling his savior that his family was killed by the wolves. The swordsman offered to take care of Noven and the boy accepted the proposal. Just like the man who saved his life, Noven aspires to become a master swordsman and trained in the ways of blade.Soon he began his apprenticeship in the village's renowned sword school. Most Elders recognize Noven as highly disciplined and skillful, though Elder Souma never saw his potential to learn wind technique, and instead, chose . In his mind, Noven knows very well that he has no spiritual connection with the wind element and can understand Elder Souma's judgement. There's not a single day that Noven forgot about what he has left behind in the past- his family, his people, his tradition. Though he became a man of his own choice, he will always be an Akosai. Every time the rain comes, Noven secretly performs a ritual to pay his respects to their deity. For a few nights, Noven has been having strange dreams he cannot explain, seeming like fragments of memories but not his own. Later on, he notice that a mark appeared on his chest, similar enough to his father to be recognizable. A month have passed after the Ionian and Noxian war, Noven was assigned to search and capture his former friend, , who was accused as the murderer of Elder Souma. While hunting his criminal comrade, Noven heard rumors of Noxian soldiers successfully invaded the island of Akosai during the previous war. It's almost unbelievable to Noven, but he felt uneasiness. Anxious of what might have happened, Noven decided to abandon his mission and rushed back to their island. Upon arriving, Noven sees half of his village is destroyed. One man approached him and said that many people managed to survive the battle against Noxians, including his family. Noven's mother told him that his father, the headmaster, died of illness a few weeks before the war started, which made them vulnerable. And for the 1st time, the mother talked about the history of their clan and revealed to Noven the secrets behind the water deity who's been protecting them for a very long time. While their clan was facing an overwhelming number of enemies over 300 years ago, the 5th Headmaster of the Akosai clan had a pact with a water deity and flooded the battlefield, drowning their foes, and resulting in the formation of their island. Ever since then, the spirit of the deity was passed down to the 1st child of the possessor upon death. The magic that controls the waters surrounding their island was broken the moment the deity's spirit was reborn outside its territory, leaving the Akosai exposed to threats. Dismayed by the consequences of his actions when he was a still young, Noven takes full responsibility for his mistakes and pledge with his life to protect his people and their land as the 9th Headmaster of their clan. Custom Champion Info |toughness = 3 |control = 2 |mobility = 3 |utility = 1 |damage = 3 |difficulty = 3 |style = 70 |hp_base = 525 |hp_lvl = 85 |mp_base = 391 |mp_lvl = 45 |mp5_base = 6 |mp5_lvl = 0.45 |resource = Mana |as_base = 0.697 |dam_base = 60 |dam_lvl = 3.2 |range = 175 |arm_base = 30 |arm_lvl = 3.5 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_lvl = 3.5 |as_lvl1_bonus= 4 |hp5_base = 5.5 |hp5_lvl = 0.55 |ms = 345 |rangetype = melee }} Noven the Formless Blade is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Noven's sword technique has 4 forms: Deluge, Turbulent, Frozen, and Placid. Upon reaching level 6, Noven can change his sword technique to match his chosen playstyle. Changing form can only be done once throughout the game. Noven always stars with his Placid sword technique. * Placid- Every seconds or after casting Wave Step, Noven is on guard. Upon entering combat with an enemy champion for 3 seconds while on guard, Noven blocks of incoming damage from them. After the effect ends, Noven strikes the nearest enemy champion within 200-units, dealing (+Total Damage Blocked) (post-mitigation) physical damage. * Deluge- Damaging an enemy champion for 3 consecutive times within 3 seconds empowers Noven for up to 6 seconds, causing his next 3 basic attacks to cast Whirl Slash. However, this empowered attack only deals physical damage. This effect refreshes seconds after the last empowered attack. * Turbulent- The from Wave Step becomes permanent. Also, Whirl Slash deals bonus magic damage. * Frozen- Noven's basic attacks the target by % for 2 seconds. Also, damaging a movement-impaired enemy champion with an ability them for 1.25 seconds, and this effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every seconds. |range= }} Noven to the target location while slicing all enemies around him, dealing physical damage. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |range= / |cost= |costtype= mana }} Noven becomes for 1.25 seconds. If an enemy champion is nearby upon cast, a clone is created to charge to it, dealing magic damage on contact and applying on-hit effects. |description2= Noven charges to the target enemy champion, dealing physical damage on contact and applying on-hit effects. |description3= Noven or the clone gain while charging at the target. |leveling= }} }} |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= }} Noven launches a water serpent to the target location, dealing magic damage to the 1st enemy hit and it by 80% for a few seconds. |leveling= }} }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} While in river, Noven gains . |description2 = Noven to the target location and refreshes the of the recent basic ability used. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} Take Note * Whirl Slash also damages enemies at the back of Noven upon cast. In other words, it affects an oval-shape area, having a total length of 725-units(225+275+225) and total width of 450-units(225+225). *'Self-cast' Phantasm Strike is applied to the clone only. Noven doesn't gain the while invisible. *'Placid' form blocks multiple damages separately. A certain amount of damage is blocked per attack or per ability cast. Also, Placid form effect only blocks a certain amount of damage from a single DPS and stops blocking thereafter. Special Interactions First Move * My waters will drown the enemies... But if bloodshed is necessary, my blade shall be their demise. First Encounter Enemy Yasuo * It's been a long time old friend.... Let our blades say our greetings. * The cold wind you bring, Yasuo, freezes my fluid judgement. Now... Face the consequence! * Yasuo. Against each other, again, just like old times.. But now is not a playoff anymore. First Encounter Enemy Jhin * Jhin. Human blood and flesh are not an instrument for your abstract paintings. * My art shall wash away your crimes together with your life, Jhin. * Jhin. Your gore artistry is a mess.... I'll show you how it should be done. First Encounter Enemy Irelia * Your dance is more graceful, Blade Dancer.... But mine is more fluid. * Your are indeed flawless Blade Dancer... I mean your movements. * We have the same goal. Protect the people of Ionia. Is there a need to fight, Blade Dancer? First Encounter Enemy Diana * The water bends by the force of the moon. Am I on the wrong side? First Encounter Enemy Qiyana * The one who knows everything... But a master of nothing. First Encounter Water Enemy Champion * Stay deep or you will be carried by my waves to your grave. * The harsh waters are merciless even against the fishes living in it. * The time has come to test who's the best solution. * This land will be flooded by our storms! First Encounter Fire Enemy Champion * Fire against water? I advise you not to boil my temper. * We already know the outcome of this battle... Why don't you surrender? Design The very 1st idea I had before this design, is to create a champion that can choose a role during the game. A champion that can choose to be an ADC, APC, SUPPORT, or TANK using its passive, somehow similar to Kayn who can be a Juggernaut or an Assassin in game. I almost finished the kit with abilities that fit different roles, but I abandoned it for the reason that I can't make a good lore out of its theme and because it needed to have 4 transformations appearance-wise. After imagining for quite some time, I came up with almost the same versatile kit where the appearance and lore wouldn't be a problem for me. Without the need of transformation, this new design that I made has 4 different play-styles, a kit that can adapt to most player's role choice. Talking about the innate-passive: Placid-form is close to being a Juggernaut, with proper itemization, in this form Noven can tank and still deal huge damage to the enemy; Deluge-form is, without a doubt, the Skirmisher. Small burst, but high sustained damage- really good when it comes to dueling; Turbulent-form turns him into a mobile Mage/Assassin; And lastly, the Frozen-form. With its good crowd control, Noven can become a Semi-Support/Initiator/Catcher. So how would the enemy knows what form was chosen by Noven? Without the use of transformation, the idle animation would be the indicator. The best example is the Placid-form. While in this form, Noven's idle animation is also his defensive stance. As for Noven's appearance, I imagine him looking like Enduring Blade Talon having a long pale-white hair, blue traditional Japanese clothing, with katana. Hence, the use of its splash art. If you like the kit, you can tell me your thoughts :D . Thanks for visiting. Category:Custom champions